a. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) processes, and more particularly, to determining wafer-slip during such CMP processes.
b. Background of Invention
Chemical Mechanical Polishing/Planarization (CMP) may include a process of smoothing surfaces by utilizing a combination of chemical and mechanical forces. CMP may therefore serve as a hybrid between chemical etching and free abrasive polishing. However, it may, among other things, be imperative to retain semiconductor wafers undergoing CMP processes in place within CMP apparatuses. A failure to do so may, in some instances, cause such wafers to slip from their retaining means and ultimately break.